5 nuits chez Freddy
by Amelga
Summary: Chez Freddy et ses amis c'est la joie : des pizzas, des jeux et bien sûr, les animatronics Freddy, Chica, Bonnie et Foxy. Mais ça, c'est le jour... Et vous n'y êtes pas le jour. Plongez avec moi dans l'histoire des 5 nuits de Mike Schmidt dans cette pizzeria. Bienvenue au Freddy Fazbear's Pizza !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde !**

 **C'est la première fois que je publie une histoire donc toutes les reviews, avis, conseils, critiques, etc, sont les bienvenus. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous laissiez un commentaire pour connaître votre avis et savoir si cela vaut le coup que je continue. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi et j'espère que ce début va vous plaire (les prochains chapitres seront plus longs... ou pas).**

 **Si vous avez des questions sur le jeu Five nights at Freddy (par rapport à mon histoire), je prendrais plaisir à vous répondre!**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Prologue :

" C'est d'accord ! Je vous engage, vous êtes le nouveau gardien de nuit hé hé!

-Merci monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé d'avoir enfin un travail !

-Oui... je vous rappelle seulement que vous êtes à l'essai pendant une semaine ! Tenez 5 jours et vous serez définitivement embauché ! Votre uniforme vous attends dans les vestiaires du personnel, vous ne pouvez pas le manquez je l'ai mis en évidence, il est violet et votre nom est cousu sur la poitrine. Notre entreprise est obligée de faire des économies, vous devrez donc faire attention à votre consommation d'énergie. Vous serez de garde de minuit à 6 heures du matin, compris ?

-Oui monsieur !

-Bien... Le gardien précédent avait fait des enregistrements, écoutez-les, ils répondront à toutes les questions que vous pouvez vous poser et vous expliqueront certains... _détails_.

-Euh... d'accord, mais, ce gardien je pourrai peut-être lui parler directement et lui demander de répondre à mes questions ?

-Non ! Il est parti, vous ne pouvez pas lui parler ! Bon, voici qui met fin à notre entretien. Vous reviendrez ici, demain à minuit pour commencer votre première nuit. Au revoir monsieur Schmidt ! "

Et sans plus de cérémonie mon nouveau patron me mit dehors. Mais j'étais embauché chez Freddy et sa clique ! Attention, vous n'avez qu'à bien vous tenir ! Bienvenue chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza !


	2. Chapitre 1: Nuit 1

Nuit 1

Ma première nuit de surveillance chez Freddy. Je m'assied sur une chaise de façon à être dos au mur (j'ai toujours détesté avoir une impression de vide derrière moi) et observe mon nouveau bureau : un poster des animatronics de l'entreprise et des dessins d'enfants recouvrent le mur face à moi. Un bureau gris est à trois pas de moi, dessus, il y a un ventilateur, des papiers et boissons, et un drôle de muffin avec des yeux qui me fixe. De quoi me mettre de suite mal à l'aise ! Deux portes donnent accès au bureau mais je peux les fermer. Sur mes genoux, j'ai ma tablette : apparemment elle me sert à surveiller tout le restaurant avec les caméras. J'ai aussi un lecteur de cassettes et les enregistrements de mon prédécesseur. Je prends la première et la met en marche. J'écoute distraitement tout en regardant les caméras. C'est un homme qui parle : il me dit qu'il fait sa dernière semaine de garde, que tout va bien se passer, qu'il est là pour m'aider pour ma première semaine, qu'il est chargé de me lire les salutations d'introduction de l'entreprise :

« Bienvenue au Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un endroit magique pour petits et grands où les rêves et l'amusement prennent vie. Fazbear Entertainment n'est pas responsable des dégâts à la propriété ou à la personne. S'il y a découverte de dégâts ou de mort, un rapport de personne disparue sera déposé dans 90 jours, ou dès que les propriétés et les locaux seront nettoyés et blanchis à fond et les tapis remplacés. »

Attendez, QUOI ?! Je regarde le lecteur et écoute plus attentivement l'homme. Oh ! Maintenant il m'annonce que les animatronics vont tenter de me fourrer dans un costume ce qui va me tuer... Et il va me dire quoi d'autre encore ?! Que je suis dans une pizzeria hantée par des fantômes tués par un psychopathe ? Génial...

Bon, il s'est enfin arrêté. Je jette un coup d'œil aux caméras et en profite pour détailler les animatronics. Un ours ? OK. Un lapin ? OK. Un poulet (canard ?) ? Aaaaaaaah ! Nous avons perdu un poulet ! Je répète un poulet est porté disparu ! Où est-il ? C'est bon, il est dans la salle de goûter entre les tables. PAS. DE. PANIQUE. Quelle heure est-il ? 4 heures, plus que de 2 heures. De retour face aux animatronics. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! LE. LAPIN. A. DISPARU. Il est dans la salle des machines. OK, pas de problème, c'est loin de moi ça. Le poulet ! Dans la cuisine. Il y a des sons... Mais il fout quoi dans la cuisine ?! C'est près ça la cuisine. Plus que 28% !

Des sueurs froides me coulent dans le dos. Dans quoi je suis aller me mettre moi ? C'est quoi tout ça ?! 5 heures. D'accord, c'est bon ça... J'ai perdu les deux ! Ils sont où ?! J'allume la lampe du couloir de droite, LE POULET ! Je ferme la porte. J'allume la lumière du couloir de gauche, LE LAPIN ! Je ferme la porte. 5 heures. Allez allez allez ! Je regardes dans les caméras et vois que l'ours (qui était resté sage toute la nuit bizarrement) me regarde, enfin regarde la caméra, mais c'est pareil ! Plus que 10%. Oh. mon. Dieu. Je vais mourir. 8%. Je suis complètement en panique. Je les entends derrière les portes. 6%.

Ding dong ding ding. Ding dong ding doonng.

J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés tellement j'avais peur. J'ai réussi ? J'ai réussi !

« Ah ah ! Je l'ai fait ! »

Je n'y crois pas ! Pendant la journée il faut que j'arrive à parler au patron, il ne m'avait pas prévenu pour les animatronics psychopathes !

Il va falloir que j'apprenne à gérer mon électricité... Et mon stress.

* * *

 **Et voila pour le deuxième chapitre ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Alors donner moi vos avis s'il vous plaît ;-p. Merci et bisous.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Jour 1

**Coucou!**

 **2,3 petites choses que je n'ai pas dit dans les chapitres précédents:**

 **d'abord, tout l'univers de fnaf appartient à Scott Cawthon (bien sûr)**

 **ensuite, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'emploi du temps pour poster les chapitres donc ils viendront en temps voulu ;)**

 **et merci beaucoup à AmyGolden1104 pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Je vais essayer de garder le même ton que dans le chapitre 2 et corriger le fait que Chica est une poule, merci!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Jour 1

Je m'enfuis de la pizzeria. Vraiment. Bon, les passants (rares à cette heure-ci) m'ont sûrement pris pour un fou à courir comme un dératé. Mais ils n'ont qu'à rester une nuit avec des animatronics tueurs et on verra dans quel état ils sont! Je cours jusqu'à mon appartement et ferme à clé dès que je suis à l'intérieur. En temps normaux, me retrouver seul dans mon petit "chez-moi" m'apporte un sentiment de bien-être et de confort extrême... Mais TOUT n'est pas normal! J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de survivre face à des robots psychopathes! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a constamment quelqu'un derrière moi et je sens des sueurs froides dégouliner dans mon dos. J'ai besoin de repos... D'un bain relaxant... De... Non. D'abord, me reposer. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, je tremble de peur. Je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre et me jette sur le lit. Mais une fois allongé, il m'ai impossible de dormir.

Tous les événements de la nuit me reviennent: Bonnie, Chica, le drôle (façon de parler) de personnage qui m'a laissé un message... Je suis surpris de sentir des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui pleure facilement, mais il faut avouer que cette nuit m'a bien fragilisé. Je suis désespéré. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour échapper à cet enfer. Démissionner. Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. C'est la seule solution qui s'offre à moi. Mais... En même temps... J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent et ce travail est le seul qui était disponible. Tu m'étonnes! Personne n'est assez dingue pour prendre un job pareil! Sauf moi, bien sûr. Raaaaah! Je suis vraiment trop con! Vraiment Mike, t'aurais pas pu te renseigner un peu avant de foncer tête baissée?

Je suis en colère. TRÈS en colère. Contre les animatronics, le gars de l'enregistrement, le directeur qui ne m'a pas prévenu... Le directeur! Il m'a bien eu lui! Il n'aurait pas pu me prévenir, hein? Ça aurait trop facile! Mais oui! Oh, il va m'entendre! Toute fatigue m'a quittée, chassée par la colère qui enfle en moi. Je saute du lit et me précipite à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche vite fait.

En me dirigeant vers la cuisine je regarde l'heure. 9 heures. Déjà?! Quoique, habituellement je restes au lit jusqu'à 11 heures... Je me prépare deux tasses de café. La fatigue est revenue et il est hors de question que je tombe de sommeil devant le patron. Allez Mike, bientôt, tu auras démissionner et tu n'auras plus à craindre pour ta peau.

 **ooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo**

" Comment ça je ne peux pas démissionner?!

\- Je suis navré mais vous avez signé pour une durée d'essai de 5 nuits. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonné après seulement une nuit! Et je peux vous assurez que les animatronics ne vous veulent aucun mal...

\- Aucun mal?! Vous déconnez ou quoi?! Ils ont tenté de me tuer!"

Je suis debout devant le bureau du patron. Mes poings se sont écrasés violemment sur son bureau le faisant sursauter mais je suis furax. Il veut que j'y retourne pour encore 4 nuits! Il veut ma mort ma parole!

"Et vous avez une preuve de ce que vous avancez? me réplique-t-il. Je crois que j'ai réussi à la mettre en colère: ses poings sont serrés, son corps entier est tendu et une lueur froide à vous donnez des frissons s'est allumée dans ses yeux. Comment savez-vous qu'ils veulent vous tuez? Que je sache, ils ne vous ont rien fait.

\- Bien sûr, sinon je serais mort! Vous êtes bouché ou quoi?

\- Assez! Il s'est levé à son tour. Il est très intimidant d'un coup et on dirait qu'il est à deux doigt de se jeter sur moi. Je vous dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre! Vous allez donc me croire, sortir de ce bureau et revenir ce soir veillé sur mon restaurant ou sinon... "

Il ne fini pas sa phrase mais je sais que si je n'obéis pas, les animatronics ne seront qu'une rigolade à côté de lui. Je ne peux que m'incliner, je suis coincé.

" Bien monsieur, au revoir."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je sors. Je sens des larmes de découragements venir mais je m'interdis de pleurer. Je vais me battre pour survivre. Et j'ai plusieurs questions sans réponses: pourquoi les animatronics veulent-ils me tuer? Je ne leur ai rien fait! Il faut aussi que je retrouve le mec de l'enregistrement. Il aura sûrement des réponses, des conseils pour mes prochaines nuits. J'avisais un employé d'une quarantaine d'années et m'avançai d'un pas déterminé:

" Bonjour! Désolé d'être si direct mais j'aurai quelques questions s'il te plaît. Je suis le nouveau gardien de nuit.

\- Hum, d'accord... il n'a pas l'air ravi de devoir me renseigner.

\- Merci! Est-ce que tu connais la personne qui occupait mon poste avant?

\- Oui. Il a la mine sombre mais continue quand même: il s'appelait Scott. Mais si tu voulais lui demander des renseignements je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il est mort. Et pas la peine de demander, je ne sais pas comment.

\- Oh! Je, je ne savais pas... Je voulais savoir les animatronics là, le poulet, le lapin et l'ours, ils se comportent normalement?

\- Chica est une poule en fait, il esquisse un sourire pour la première fois depuis que je lui parle, ça ne doit pas être là première fois que quelqu'un fait l'erreur. Donc, oui, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy et Foxy se comportent normalement. Enfin... Foxy moins mais c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'est plus utilisé pour amuser les enfants.

\- Foxy? Qui est-ce?

\- C'est le quatrième animatronic de la pizzeria. Mais il y a eu un problème et il a été mis de côté.

\- Mais pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? Il y a eu un accident ou...

\- Bon, écoute, tu n'as qu'à faire tes propres recherches, OK? Moi, j'ai du travail donc au revoir!"

Et il me planta là. Mais, mais... Il n'a pas répondu à mes questions! Enfin, à part pour le mec de l'enregistrement. Il est donc mort? Mais pourquoi le directeur ne m'a rien dit? Et les animatronics? Je n'ai toujours pas mes réponses! Et Foxy? Je sais qu'ils gardent de vieux documents en bas. Il y a sûrement les réponses à mes questions!

J'ai toujours été trop curieux... Mais il me faut des réponses! Je prenais ma lampe torche et me dirigeait vers les tréfonds de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza prêt à des découvrir ses secrets.


	4. Chapitre 3: Jour 1 (partie 2)

**Hello!**

 **Oui, désolée, ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

 **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

Jour 1 (partie 2)

Il existe, au Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, une pièce « secrète », réservée au personnel. Pour y parvenir il faut traverser la grande salle où Freddy, Bonnie et Chica font leur show pour amuser les enfants. Cela me terrifie de devoir passer devant eux mais, si je veux connaître la vérité, je suis obligé. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, souffle un bon coup et passe les portes.

Sur la scène, Freddy a son micro et chante sur un air de Toréador, Bonnie fait l'accompagnement à la basse et Chica se promène parmi les enfants avec son cupcake rose (il a des yeux son truc, c'est flippant !) et demande aux enfants s'ils s'amusent et si leur pizza est bonne. Je les regarde faire leur manège pendant quelques secondes en me posant une question : comment des gosses peuvent avoir envie de venir voir ces TRUCS ? Ils sont flippants! Et les parents, comment peuvent-ils laisser leurs enfants s'approcher de ces monstruosités ? Ça me sidère. Je me rends soudain compte que Chica s'est arrêtée juste devant moi : elle me regarde en penchant la tête de côté, m'observe avec ses yeux roses, son bavoir _Let's Eat !_ (pas avec toi ma grande) pend à son cou et même son cupcake me fixe ! Elle s'approche encore et je recule en entendant sa voix robotisée me dire :

« Est-ce que tu aimes ta dé-dé-dé- _délicieuse chaire_? »

Je la regarde estomaqué. Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Non, je rêve elle n'a pas dit... Avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, un petit garçon avec des yeux d'un vert profond s'accroche aux jambes de cette poule démoniaque et l'entraîne vers sa table pour ré-avoir de la pizza. Je me met une gifle mentale et continue mon chemin à travers la salle. Je passe au pied de la scène pour éviter les petits surexcités qui sont occupés à manger. Bonnie et Freddy ont fini et s'apprêtent à partir quand ce dernier me voit. Il penche la tête et ses yeux ont un éclat froid. Il me dit alors, tout doucement :

« _Tue-moi_ »

Je suis terrifié. Je regarde autour de moi mais je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions et fonce vers la sortie en me recevant des bouts de pizza volante (je sais pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu travailler avec des enfants maintenant). Je pénètre dans la salle et me retrouve dans le noir. Encore quelque chose pour me rassurer dis donc. Il fait un froid glacial et une atmosphère glauque que je ne pourrai expliquer règne dans cet endroit. Je trouve enfin l'interrupteur et allume la lumière mais cela ne donne pas un côté plus chaleureux à la pièce, au contraire. Des piles de cartons sont empilées contre les murs, de la moisissure recouvre ceux-ci (à la première inspection des services d'hygiènes ils vont se faire démonter!) et, contre le mur du fond, deux costumes dorés sont assis. Un ressemble à une version golden de Freddy, l'autre à une version golden de Bonnie. Ils sont effondrés contre le mur tels des poupées de chiffon. Le Golden Freddy a quelque chose d'étrange : il n'a pas d'yeux, contrairement aux autres animatronics et on dirait que du sang sort de ses orbites ! Des câbles sortent du costume et il a toujours son micro dans sa main. J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'il m'observe et je détourne les yeux pour détailler le Golden Bonnie. Lui aussi est en mauvais état mais quand même pas au point de Golden Freddy. Il est tellement sale qu'il vire presque au vert et il est comme troué. Non, vraiment ils me mettent trop mal à l'aise. Surtout Golden Freddy. Je ne préfère pas trop m'attarder. Je me tourne vers les cartons et ouvre le premier.

Il contient des photos : on voit les animatronics Freddy, Bonnie et Chica qui font leurs "trucs" habituels, qui comprend se dandiner sur scène, distribuer à manger, jouer avec les enfants et... Tiens ? Qui c'est celui là ? Une des photos montre une sorte de renard pirate roux : il a un bandeau sur l'œil droit, un crochet de pirate et un pantalon en lambeaux. Il joue, raconte des histoires et s'amuse avec les enfants. C'est bizarre, on ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quatrième animatronic... Ah! Si ! Le gars m'a parlé de lui, ce doit être Foxy ! Je feuillette encore ce qui me semble être une centaine de photos avant de tomber sur des photos représentant mes deux nouveaux amis, les Goldens. Sur ces photos, ce sont eux les stars, ils chantent sur scène et remplacent Freddy, Bonnie et Chica. Le décor aussi n'est pas pareil : il ne ressemble pas du tout à celui du restaurant. Il faudrait peut-être que je me renseigne sur ça aussi... Je regarde autour de moi : il me reste encore pas mal de cartons à ouvrir mais certains sont en trop mauvais état, ils sont entièrement recouverts de moisissures ! Golden Bonnie et Golden Freddy me fixent toujours. Mais... Il est quelle heure ? QUOI ? Déjà 19 heures ? Je range tout précipitamment et sors presque en courant de la salle. Je veux aller voir Foxy avant de rentrer. Il est dans une salle à part, le Pirate Cove.

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Autrefois, le Pirate Cove devait être un lieu plein de joie où les petits s'émerveillaient devant Foxy mais, à présent, il a un côté de maison hantée, tout est resté à sa place : des poufs et des coussins sont éparpillés dans la salle ainsi que des chapeaux de fête et des serpentins. Face à la porte, une petite scène surplombe le tout. De lourds rideaux cachent ce qui est à l'intérieur et une petite pancarte annonce " _Hors service"_. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tout soit abandonné ainsi ? Je m'approche lentement et tend une main timide vers les rideaux. Je les ouvre d'un coup et fais un bond en arrière : à l'intérieur, se trouve Foxy. Il a perdu sa gloire d'antan : des trous dans son costume montre son squelette d'animatronic, un bandeau de pirateest relevé au-dessus de son oeil droit, yeux qui sont vitreux et d'un jaune délavé et un crochet remplace sa main droite. Mon regard ne peut partir de ce crochet, il si affûté qu'il n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à me transpercer... NON ! Faut pas penser à ça, avec la malchance que j'ai ça pourrait m'arriver ! Je le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Il est carrément flippant ! Mais je le trouve quand même mieux que les trois autres : il dégage quelque chose de différent, c'est peut-être l'odeur ou juste le fait qu'il n'a pas essayé de me tuer encore... Mais bon, assez d'admiration il faut que je me prépare moi ! Ce soir, c'est ma deuxième nuit...

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre 4: Nuit 2

Nuit 2

C'est avec la boule au ventre que je me rendais au travail ce soir. Les découvertes de la journée m'avaient chamboulé mais m'avaient aussi donné envie de démêler toute cette affaire. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que les animatronics réagissent ainsi ? Pourquoi Foxy et les Goldens ont-ils été abandonnés ? Ces quelques photos que j'ai pu étudier dans la journée ont piqué ma curiosité. Demain je m'attaque aux articles de journaux que j'ai vus dans un des cartons ! Enfin… S'il y a un demain bien sûr… Allez ! MOTIVE ! Je ne vais pas me faire tuer par des animatronics qui ne pensent qu'à me fourrer dans un costume qui m'écrasera… FAUT PAS QUE JE PENSE À CA ! Tout. Va. Bien. Se. Passer.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooo

Tout ne se passe pas bien ! Il est à peine minuit mais Bonnie est déjà parti ! Il est dans la salle derrière la scène, celle avec les exosquelettes et les costumes. Ok, c'est le mécanicien ou quoi ?! Heureusement, Chica et Freddy n'ont pas bougé… J'espère que ça va durer !

Bon… Vu que Bonnie a l'air de vouloir rester planté là comme un poireau, je peux me détendre un peu et mettre en route l'enregistrement que m'a préparé mon prédécesseur. Je prends la cassette n°2 et la met dans la machine. Tout d'abord il me félicite d'avoir survécu. Cool, merci c'est sympa mais j'aurai préféré que ma vie ne soit pas en danger du tout ! Apparemment, les animatronics deviennent de plus en plus actifs au fur et à mesure des nuits… Génial, c'était pas déjà assez flippant, faut qu'ils en rajoutent… Freddy ne sort pas de la scène, tant mieux ça m'en fait un de moins à surveiller, mais il a des chances de venir si je suis dans l'obscurité (c'est peut-être pour ça que je dois faire attention à mon énergie). Les lumières des portes sont apparemment aussi très importantes (y'a des lumières à côté des portes ?! Ah. Oui, c'est écrit en gros…) et il me rappelle que je ne suis pas en danger… Et pourquoi tu m'as félicité d'avoir survécu alors ?! Il faut aussi que je fasse attention au Pirate Cove, là où est Foxy. On parit combien que lui aussi va vouloir me faire la peau ?

En même temps que Scott m'expliquais la situation pour cette nuit, je vérifie les caméras. Bonnie n'a pas bougé mais Chica est partie de la scène et se trouve maintenant dans la salle de fête. J'observe, pour la première fois, le Pirate Cove : il est exactement comme dans la journée mais un frisson me parcourt le dos quand je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus écrit « _Hors service_ » sur la pancarte mais « _C'est moi_ ». Ouiiii… Si tu veux… Je change vite de caméra pour revenir sur Bonnie qui… qui est parti ! Où est-il ? Ah, c'est bon, je l'ai trouvé, il est dans le couloir… DANS LE COULOIR ! Ok. Ok. Ok. OK ! Chica, elle, est encore dans la cuisine. Si elle pouvait me rapporter un truc, ce serait cool, je commence à avoir faim. Je regarde rapidement l'heure. 3 heures. Retour sur Freddy. Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est au courant que la pizzeria est fermée ? Qu'il est tout seul, paumé et abandonné sur la scène ? Il a commencé à faire son show en chantant une petite chanson. Il me fait un peu de peine, je sais pas pourquoi mais bon… Ce n'est pas comme s'ils voulaient, lui et ses copains, me tuer.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOO

Ca fait maintenant 1 heure et demie que j'ai rencontré Foxy. Après avoir observé Freddy quelques secondes j'ai de nouveau regardé dans le Pirate Cove pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Et, oh ! Surprise ! Foxy était sorti et semblait m'observer à travers la caméra. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sorti ?! Mystère. Voyons… Et Bonnie dans tout ça ? Je ne le trouvais plus ! Vite, lumière dans le coin à côté du bureau et deuxième surprise ! Bonnie était là à m'observer et à s'avancer tout doucement. Et bien non, mon pote ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Je lui ai vite refermé la porte au nez. Mais j'espérais qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps car il était à peine 3 heures et quart et je n'avais plus que 50% de batterie. Chica. Chica était aussi dans le couloir de droite. Freddy. Freddy étant Freddy, il ne bougeait pas contrairement à Bonnie qui était retourné dans la salle de fête. Chica était encore dans la cuisine. Si elle pouvait me rapporter à manger ce serait drôlement sympa de sa part ! _(Vous avez un petit creux en plein milieu de la nuit ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir à cause d'animatronics tueurs ? Aucun soucis ! Les livraisons Chica-resto sont là pour vous ! Livraisons gratuites de minuit à 6 heures du matin.)_ Pourquoi tous les animatronics étaient-ils partis ? Je regardais alors dans le couloir où passait Bonnie d'habitude et… Putain ! Foxy me piquait un sprint et venais me voir ! Vite ! La porte à gauche ! Je la fermais juste à temps et entendait Foxy raclait la porte avec son crochet, comme pour me demander de le laisser entrer. Non. Non, je ne te laisserais pas entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, je regardais de nouveau les caméras et il était retourné dans le Pirate Cove, bien sagement. Il voulait vraiment me rendre cinglé !

Ok. Il est 5 heures. Il me reste 15% de batterie. Bonnie est sur ma gauche. Chica sur ma droite. Freddy regarde la caméra et semble me dire « Prépare-toi mon pote, tu vas crever ». En gros, je suis dans la merde. 10%. 5 heures 30. Foxy est ressorti du Pirate Cove. 3%... 2%... 1%... D'un coup, la lumière s'éteint quand je n'ai plus de batterie. Oh putain. Je suis tétanisé, je ne peux plus bouger de ma chaise. Je ferme les yeux et attend la mort. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, ou sinon c'est moi qui n'entends plus. Et soudain… 6 heures. La sonnerie retentit. La lumière se rallume. Je ne suis pas mort ? Il semble que non. Je suis en sueur.

Je suis vivant.

« Ah ! Ah ! Je suis vivant ! Vous ne m'avez pas eu ! » Une petite danse de la joie s'impose.

* * *

 **Et un chapitre de plus ! Un !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews !**

 **Encore merci à AmyGolden1104 pour tes reviews qui me font très plaisir !**


	6. Soutien

Bonjour tout le monde,

Non, désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (j'avoue que je suis un peu en panne) mais juste une réaction aux attentats de Nice d'hier soir.

Tout mon soutien va aux habitants de Nice. J'ai, comme tout le monde je pense, été choquée en apprenant la nouvelle. Après Charlie, après notre liberté de s'exprimer, après nos soirées on voudrait maintenant nous dissuader de sortir pour célébrer le 14 juillet !

Je suis juste révoltée. Nous devons rester unis.

Je voulais juste adresser mon soutien à tous les Niçois mais également à toutes les autres victimes d'attentats, où qu'elles soient. Mon soutien va à toute personne, qu'importe son pays, sa religion, ses origines, qui a dû faire face à la barbarie.

Je suis désolée.

Pray for the world


	7. Chapter 5: Jour 2

Jour 2

Cette fois-ci, c'est en titubant que je sors de la pizzeria et les gens doivent penser que j'ai bu pour être dans cet état vu comment ils me regardent. J'ai réussi... Une nuit de plus à vivre dans cette pizzeria de l'horreur... A ce rythme j'ai peut-être une chance de survivre les 3 autres nuits. Ou juste de me faire une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je vais entendre un bruit... Je décide de rentrer à pieds mais sans courir cette fois. En chemin, les battements de mon cœur ralentissent et je ne crains plus l'arrêt cardiaque, je peux ainsi laisser ma curiosité s'exprimer. Durant toute la nuit (et toutes les fois où je les ai vus) j'avoue que les animatronics m'ont terrifiés. Mais maintenant, je me demande surtout comment toute cette histoire a fait pour autant dégénérer.

Reprenons depuis le début : la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ouvre ses portes il y a quelques années et est devenue l'attraction vedette de la ville. Mais avant, n'y avait-il pas d'autres restaurants ? Fazbear's Entertainment est une très grosse entreprise. Mais... Oui, maintenant ça me revient. Lorsque j'étais gosse, j'avais une dizaine d'années, je me rendais dès que je le pouvais au Freddy Fazbear's Pizza avec mes amis. Mais la pizzeria n'avait à ce moment-là pas les mêmes mascottes, il n'y en avait que deux : un ours doré et un lapin de la même couleur. Ce sont mes amis les Goldens ! Pourquoi se sont-ils retrouvés dans une salle oubliée de tous, eux qui amusaient petits et grands, eux qui étaient tant aimés ? Ma mère m'avait interdit d'y allait et je n'avais jamais su pourquoi. Et si quelque chose de grave c'était produit à ce moment-là ? Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait obliger un restaurant au sommet de la gloire à fermer ces portes ?

Pendant que je m'interrogeai, j'étais arrivé devant mon immeuble. Je montais les marchés tel un zombie, ouvrait la porte, balançait mes chaussures et ma veste à travers l'appartement et me laissait tomber sur le lit. Une petite sieste s'imposait.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

C'est mon estomac qui me réveilla à midi. Je n'avais pas assez dormi mais j'avais un besoin urgent de manger. Cette après-midi allait être chargée : j'avais prévu de retourner fouiner dans les cartons de la pizzeria jusqu'à 17 heures pour me prendre une pause. Mais avant... MANGER!

ooooooOOOOOOOooooo

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à 14 heures devant la pizzeria. Des personnes âgées, des hommes et femmes d'affaires pressés, des parents accompagnés de bambins, des jeunes qui profitaient de la pause déjeuner, tous me doublaient pour entrer dans le restaurant. Et moi ? Et moi j'hésitais. J'avais eu un aperçu de l'horreur que refermait cet endroit les dernières nuits et hier, qui sait ce que j'allais trouver aujourd'hui. Ces cartons dans la salle secrète contiennent les secrets de la pizzeria mais... Je suis mort de trouille ! Non mais sérieusement, je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de passer la nuit dernière chez Freddy ! Ils sont tous tarés à l'intérieur : le directeur qui refuse ma démission (faudrait que je me renseigne, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas le droit) et qui ne veut pas voir qu'il dirige un établissement rempli d'animatronics TUEURS, les peluches en question qui passent toute la journée avec des enfants et qui sont en fait des PSYCHOPATHES, les gosses qui sont en admiration et qui crient devant ces... ces trucs (OUAAAAAIIIIIISSSS!), les parents qui sont assez FOUS pour laisser leurs gamins à la responsabilité de grands animaux électroniques pas du tout rassurants et qui font même flipper... C'est un monde de fou! Raaaah! J'en ai marre de tout ça! Faut que je me calme... Non, me taper la tête contre le mur ne marche. Bon, réfléchis un peu Mike, pourquoi as-tu pris ce job déjà ? _Parce que rester cloîtrer chez toi n'est pas la solution si tu veux pouvoir garder ton appart'._ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi CE job ? Pourtant tu as bien vu que l'annonce dans le journal était pas nette. _Pour être pas nette, elle n'était pas nette non. Nous ne sommes pas responsables pour toute blessure/démembrement, je cite. Et tu demande encore si il n'y avait pas une embrouille ?! Crétin va. _Oui bon, c'est bon j'ai compris... Et qui traites-tu de crétin au juste ?! _Ben, toi. Qui d'autre ? Et puis avoue qu'il faut pas être super malin pour accepter un tel job._ Ouais, je suis d'accord mais on fait quoi maintenant ? On est un peu dans la m***e maintenant. _Oui, mais ça c'est ton problème. Tu t'ai foutu dans la panade tout seul comme un grand et tu débrouilles. Bonne chance et tchao !_ Eh ! Mais me laisse pas ! Conscience, t'as pas le droit ! Conscience ?

" Mike ? Mike Schmidt ? "

Je me retourne d'un coup à l'entente de mon nom et me frotte le crâne, on peut dire ce qu'on veut mais se cogner la tête contre un mur n'aide pas à la réflexion. Ça développe juste de la schizophrénie.

" Euuh... Oui ?

\- C'est Laure. Tu sais, du lycée. Laure Capvel. Punaise j'y crois pas ça fait hyper longtemps ! T'as vachement changé, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître !"

Et je me retrouve sans comprendre comment dans les bras de Laure. Que je vous explique, Laure Capvel était ma meilleure amie au lycée. C'est une jeune femme d'à peu près maintenant, grande, des cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne parsemés de mèches violettes (contre toutes les règles vestimentaires qu'impose la société, comme elle disait). Elle a d'ailleurs toujours ce même style particulier qui fait se retourner les gens sur son passage et pousser des exclamations outrées aux "vieux". Elle est rayonnante, comme toujours. Elle est la personne la plus enthousiaste que je connaisse, et ce dans toutes les situations. Avec elle, j'ai expérimenté tous les mauvais coups (surtout parce qu'elle avait de quelqu'un pour faire le guet) et c'est avec elle que j'ai passé mes meilleures années de scolarité.

" Laure ! Ouais ça fait super longtemps ! Toi par contre t'as pas changée ! Tu es toujours aussi belle et aussi... détonante ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Ah ! Mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter mon petit Mickey ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui ! Mais je te ferai dire que le petit Mickey est plus grand que toi, _petite_ Laurie.

\- Eh ! Je suis pas petite ! Je fais 1m70, OK ? C'est juste toi qui est trop grand, l'asperge !

\- Mais oui, si tu veux, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris au lycée, c'est de ne JAMAIS engager un débat avec Laure, elle serait capable d'affirmer que la Lune est habité par des lapins roses et jaunes géants rien que pour avoir le dernier mot.

\- Bon alors, on va quand même pas rester plantés là comme des poireaux quand même ! On a qu'à aller boire un verre je sais pas... là ?" me propose-t-elle en désignant la pizzeria d'un signe de tête.

Oh. Finalement c'est elle qui va être mon coup de boost pour me décider à entrer dans le Freddy Fazbears Family. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Allez, c'est parti !

oooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOO

Encore une fois, le restaurant est bondé et nous devons faire attention à ne pas écrabouiller les gamins qui se précipitent vers la scène (ce serait vraiment dommage hein ?) et quand nous atteignons enfin une table au fond du restaurant, c'est pour nous effondrer sur les chaises et attendre un quart d'heure que quelqu'un vienne nous voir. Encore dix minutes et nous nous retrouvons devant deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

" Alors mon cher Mickey, tu as vraiment réussi à trouver un boulot ? Mais qui est assez fou pour t'engager?! me demande Laure qui n'en revient toujours pas.

\- Et oui, c'est à se demander ce qui est passé par la tête de mon patron hein ? Ouais, j'ai bien trouver un job mais je ne compte pas trop le garder. Et toi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Je suis vendeuse dans un magasin de mode au coin de la rue ! Et pourquoi tu veux pas garder ton travail ? C'est où d'ailleurs ?

\- ... Ici...

\- QUOI ?! Suite à son exclamation, toutes les personnes autour de nous se retournent et nous dévisagent. Mais... C'est génial ! Tu travailles avec Freddy, Bonnie et Chica ! La classe !

\- Non, justement, c'est pas la classe. C'est horrible, murmurai-je, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il se passe ici la nuit tombée. Je suis gardien de nuit et je vis en plein cauchemar !

\- Ah bon ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si terrible ? Chica a voulu t'étouffer avec un gâteau peut-être ?"

Je la regarde fixement. Elle ne se rend pas compte, elle est comme les autres, elle croit que cet endroit est fabuleux. Elle n'est pas là la nuit. Je rapproche ma chaise pour pouvoir lui parler sans que les parents ou pire, les enfants ne nous entendent. Je crois que Laure a compris que ce que je vais lui dire est sérieux, elle a cessé de rire et a penché la tête vers moi pour mieux entendre.

" Bon écoute-moi bien Laure. Tu vas penser que je suis fou mais ce que je vais te dire est la vérité, d'accord ? Ça va sûrement détruire tes rêves d'enfants mais... il faut que tu me croies !"

Et je lui racontais tout : mon entretien d'embauche étrange, la première nuit, la curiosité du jour qui suivi, le retour à l'enfer lors de la deuxième nuit, les messages de Scott, le mystère qui entoure Foxy, les Goldens, les animatronics... Tout ! Cela pris du temps, mais je lui racontais tout ce que je savais, tout ce que j'avais découvert, toutes les interrogations que j'avais. Une fois que j'eus fini, je regardais Laure un peu inquiet de ce qu'elle allait dire : sa tête était penchée en avant et son regard était vide et fixait lefond de sa tasse.

" Laure ?...

\- Tu as raison Mickey, tu viens de détruire tous mes souvenirs joyeux dans cet endroit... elle relève la tête et balaie la pièce du regard. Elle regarde fixement les animatronics et me dit, tu t'es vraiment foutu dans la merde, mon vieux. Mais je te croie, t'as pas assez d'imagination pour inventer tout ça, personne n'a assez d'imagination pour inventer un truc pareil. C'est vraiment dingue... Et tous ses secrets... Elle se tourne vers moi, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, on va résoudre ce mystère, OK ? Je vais t'aider, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à apprendre ta mort dans le journal. A nous deux on va leur montrer à tous ces imbéciles ce dont on est capable !"

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle. Laure and Mike versus Freddy and his friends !

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Oui, désolée, ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps (quelques mois ? Mais nooon) mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même !**

 **Je bosse sur de nouvelles idées d'histoire pour Fnaf et Harry Potter (enfin j'essaye) et je ne sais donc pas du tout quand je posterais le prochain chapitre (désolée d'avance pour le retard/non-retard).**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et de suivre cette histoire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 **J'attends vos commentaires et à la prochaine !**


End file.
